The purpose of this shared resource is to provide human lung cancer tissues, other related biological specimens, correlative clinical and pathological data, and expert pathologic consultation for investigators of this Lung Cancer SPORE. The Human Tissue and Pathology Core has been in existence since 1992 under the support of the Lung Cancer SPORE. At the end of the year 2000, the frozen specimen inventory of the Core included 907 banked lung tumor resection specimens, 875 lymph node samples, 188 peripheral blood (plasma or serum) samples, 235 bronchial margin specimens, and 131 bronchioalveolar lavage samples. In addition to these frozen specimen resources, the Core has collected paraffin-embedded samples of lung cancers and related pre-invasive lesions. In collaboration with the University of Colorado Lung SPORE, many of the paraffin embedded lung cancer samples have been assembled into tissue microarrays, which provides an important resource for many gene-expression studies. The Tissue and Pathology Core also collates and stores pathological, clinical, and outcome data for patients relevant to lung cancer specimens. Through an initiative of the Core, a relational database has been established to allow investigators ready access to this data. Finally, the Tissue and Pathology Core investigators are active consultants and collaborators for investigators of the SPORE and other lung cancer research scientists. For example, the SPORE has supported participation of our pathologists in inter-institutional efforts to standardize nomenclature for precursor lesions of lung cancer and of mouse models of lung cancer. The tissue collection efforts and collaborative participation of the Core investigators have contributed to 36 publications in peer reviewed literature during the past funding period and, in coming years, the Core will continue to provide a valuable resource to SPORE investigators and the lung cancer research community.